


法定惊喜

by fareyewell



Series: The Memo 备忘录 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 康纳的生日快到了，尽管他们最近有点小矛盾，海尔森还是为他准备了一个特别的礼物。





	法定惊喜

车窗外传来砰的巨响时海尔森把目光投了过去，早上八点半的主干道拥堵如被奶冻堵死的吸管，在看到前方毫无移动打算的长队后，海尔森打开了车窗。

刚刚的噪音来自街边的几个人，似乎是起了冲突，为首的一个显然正在簇拥下找某个倒霉蛋的麻烦，海尔森勉强看见摔碎在人行道上的酒瓶，这一区的治安一向很好，但是也难免会有流窜的混混。

一声尖叫之后人行道上又多了一个书包，扣子被摔开掉出了几本书。海尔森皱起眉，本来他以为是小流氓之间的醉酒闹事。男人解开安全带下了车，路边已经有几个行人驻足在观望。

“对不起……我不是……”海尔森快步走过去，隐约听到一个人在小声解释，混混伸手像是掐住了对方的领子：“你他妈觉得——”

“警察马上就会到。”海尔森在冲突圈外停下了脚步。

“什么？”那几个人扭过脸瞪着他，“操你妈的西装佬！滚远点，不关你的事！”

“我没那个兴趣报警，”海尔森皮笑肉不笑，“警局的值班点就在街角……闹事也不先踩点。”

像是证明他的话一样，两个警官从街角的面包店走出来张望着，混混的手从那个倒霉学生的领子上溜走了。

“……下贱的原始人，今天算你走运！”他呸了一口，带着一帮人快速地从小巷子消失了，被找茬的年轻人跌坐在地上，懵了片刻之后慌张收起自己的书。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不……不用……”他站起来，胡乱抹了抹被蹭脏的脸，“谢谢您，先生。”

海尔森这才注意到他棕色的皮肤：“刚刚发生了什么？”

“我去上课，不小心碰到了……那个人，他就把酒瓶一摔，说……”这个年轻人咬牙，“说我碰脏了他的衣服。”

“哦。”海尔森说。他也不知道说什么了，这种事情不少，以后看起来也不会少，可怜的孩子。

最后他拍了拍这孩子的肩膀，他抱着的包看起来挺旧，上面别了个小徽章，图案有些眼熟。

“那你快去上课吧，”他说，“别迟到了。”

年轻人对他略一欠身，露出一个感激的笑容来，小跑着消失在街角。海尔森目送他离开，没等细想就被车喇叭的声音打断了思路，前面的车队开始移动，被他堵住的司机愤怒地冲他叫骂起来。

海尔森赶紧回到驾驶室发动了汽车，一个不太顺利的早晨，但是还说得过去。

但在下一个路口继续被堵住的时候，他翻了个白眼，决定收回这句话。

这是康纳十七岁生日前的一个月，气温逐渐回暖。海尔森不算太忙，但是想把之后的工作赶一赶，这样可以在儿子过生日的时候空出个短假去陪他。而康纳正好相反，捂了一冬的男孩活跃起来——甚至有些太活跃了。海尔森从垃圾桶里翻出自己被打碎的古董茶杯时深感头疼。

“你的周末是不是太闲了一点。”做父亲的抖开报纸冷嘲热讽道，康纳把最后一口面包塞进嘴里。

“是啊，我说要去上法学课，你又不同意。”

“……你可以做做家务。”

“我昨天才洗了衣服，我们俩的。”

“而且早饭也是我做的。”男孩又补充道，赶在海尔森伸手之前抢走了父亲的培根，“我不明白你为什么不让我去。”

“我不明白你为什么非要去，我都不知道你还有这方面的兴趣爱好。”

“我以后可以当律师，”康纳伸出一根手指道，“我觉得这个职业很好。”

这话让海尔森不得不从报纸后面拔出了自己的视线看了眼康纳，他的儿子期待的眼神令男人犹豫起来，一时竟然不知道该如何回应。

他没想到康纳会突然有这种想法，而海尔森甚至一时猜不出这孩子的主意究竟是出于什么目的。按理这时候作为父亲应该告诉康纳，这不现实。他不会成为律师的。前段时间发生在路上的事情在这个时候突然极度不合时宜地闪进海尔森的脑海，让他的目光匆匆从男孩浅棕的皮肤上滑开，这太残忍了。

从康纳来到他身边的第一天他就在担心这件事，万幸这一直没有困扰到他们。康纳幸运的不像话，这些会无可挽回地伤害到他的事情从来没有出现在他的成长中，几乎让海尔森放松警惕——现在他却自己把这个难题抛到了父亲的面前。

“而且我的朋友们也会去，”见父亲半天没有回应，这孩子又忍不住说，“离家也很近，就在——”

“你就这么想去吗？”海尔森放下报纸忍不住叹气，“也许你不能做律师呢？康纳，换点别的方向不行吗？”

“比如？”

“到我的公司来工作？啊对了，你们开始填申请了吗？”

“没有，要等到十月份。”康纳把盘子聚在一起，“你觉得纽约大学怎么样？”

“好选择，我觉得管理方向很不错，你的数学一直很好。”

“但是我不是很喜欢数学，我更喜欢历史和哲学……而且管理究竟学什么呢？我觉得听起来有点无聊。”

“人力资源管理……或者文化产业管理，我推荐前者。”

“可是我还是想当律师。”

“那不比管理更无聊？你到底为什么想做这行？”

“我不告诉你。”康纳说，但话一出口他就后悔了。海尔森抬起头看着他。

“我……”这孩子咬住嘴唇，“不是，我的意思是……”

他沮丧地垂下肩膀：“你不同意就……”

“你想去就去吧。”海尔森重新抖开报纸，他皱起眉，感到焦虑。

康纳傻兮兮地瞪着他，海尔森头也不抬：“别在这耽误时间了，”他翻过一页，“去玩吧。”

等到第二天早上海尔森睡过了头的时候，他才意识到他的儿子真的抛下了自己的老父亲去上那什么该死的法学课了——海尔森坐起来憎恨地想到。

然而有什么办法，是他自己说让康纳去的，而这孩子一向拥有老实的优良品质。该死的法学课，该死的老实人。海尔森下意识伸手去摸抽屉里的烟——然后想起这个家已经很久没有任何相关产品。自己早就把烟戒了，因为康纳不喜欢。

康纳讨厌香烟的味道，所以他戒了烟；康纳喜欢庭院，所以他买下了这个小房子；康纳想让他多陪陪自己，所以海尔森把公司从格林尼治搬到了纽约——虽然他自己也早就厌倦了每天早起赶火车的生活。

甚至于康纳说，我爱你，海尔森也回应了他。

这可能有他自己的私心在，但是当你独自徘徊了这么多年，怎么还能对那样投入你怀抱的鲜嫩灵魂说不呢？没人能谴责海尔森什么，他为康纳做了这样多，自从那个男孩瘦瘦弱弱地站在他的台阶前，眼睛像灌木深处的鹿，飘忽打量着他的怀抱。康纳十三岁来到他的家，带着一身的孤独和伤痛，唤他父亲。他们彼此是那么陌生，康纳几乎不能念出这个词，而海尔森也难以反应，他们面面相觑又惶惶不安。海尔森在离家四十公里外上班，这让他松了口气，而他没有意识到他的儿子像只无助的鸟一样蜷缩在他的屋檐下。那是一段很艰难的日子，对他们俩来说都是，海尔森有时候会想，或许康纳对他的爱正是从这样畸形的家庭缝隙里生长出来的——那依然不属于正常的秩序世界，但那美得惊心动魄，就像康纳带给他的其他的一切。

或许这就是康纳……他总是计划外的，和一切常规格格不入。海尔森又在床上坐了一会，然后爬起来去准备采购一些东西，如果康纳想要把周末花在那种愚蠢的课外拓展活动上，那他就不得不承担更多的家务。

康纳则踩着午餐的时间回到了家里，他看起来兴高采烈，海尔森冷哼了一声。

“我觉得你好久没做饭了，”康纳给自己盛来一大份沙拉，“今天的课很有意思，我喜欢。”

“你什么都喜欢。”海尔森闷闷不乐，他吞下一大口牛肉。

“当然不是，”康纳认真地看着他，“你这样说好奇怪。”

“哦，你还真是敏锐。”

“别这么刻薄，父亲。”

“我可没有，”海尔森说，“毕竟我可不是那个什么都不说的人。”

康纳一时语塞，他早就知道这个老男人有多么小心眼：“我只是口误，我想跟你解释，你不听。”

“我难道捂着耳朵走了不成？”

康纳把一颗小萝卜嚼的咔咔响，他眯起一只眼睛瞅着海尔森，感到父亲可能在沙拉里放了过多的醋。酸死了。

“那你还想听吗？”

“如果你愿意分享，”海尔森假笑，“鄙人的荣幸。”

“……”康纳皱起脸，“你的语气让人真讨厌，父亲……我只是想，做律师可以去帮助其他人。”他指了指自己，“不是每个原住民都像我一样幸运的，你知道吗？”

海尔森瞪大了眼睛，话题的走向变得超出了他的预期。

“你怎么突然……”他稳住心神，“以前从来没听你跟我说过这个。”

“上周，”康纳说，“迪安在去学校的路上被人找麻烦了。”

“迪安？”

“我的朋友，我们在同一个社团。他是克劳族人。”男孩放下了餐具，“他原本的名字……算了，反正你也不会念，你连我的名字都念不对，你只会念母亲的名字。”

“勉强会念。”他又补充道。

“而且是缩写。”他继续补充道，海尔森开始用一种仇恨又屈辱的眼神瞪着他，康纳咯咯笑起来。

“咳，总之。他在路上被人找了麻烦，他说有个白人先生帮他解了围。”

海尔森突然想起了那天早上的小插曲，那个徽章，现在他想起来了，康纳也有一个一样的，经常挂在包上。难怪他觉得眼熟。

“我们都很感谢那个先生，可惜不知道是谁……迪安忘了问他名字……而且我在想，如果我能做律师的话，我就能更大程度地帮助我的同胞了，”康纳眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“我可以改变这种现状。”

海尔森不知道该说什么了，他看着康纳，他之前怎么说来着？

这就是康纳，他总是在一个不属于他的地方磕磕绊绊地找到可以让他生长上去的角落，他美丽的惊心动魄，他的皮囊，他的灵魂，在这个暗无天日的世界里无时无刻地闪耀着。海尔森的心融化成酸涩的橘汁与棉絮，这是他的康纳。

现在男孩倾诉完了，便站起来去厨房翻水果吃，海尔森忙收拾了脏盘子跟上他，康纳哼着歌，笑眯眯地瞅着海尔森。

海尔森也看过去，他的儿子倚靠在柜子边，挽起袖子专心致志地小口啃着一个苹果，嘴唇被染上了晶亮的汁水，还有那漂亮的手腕和小臂都闪闪发亮起来。在这个屡次被震惊到的午后，海尔森突然意识到很快这孩子就不再是个男孩了。

他十六七岁的身体已经发育成熟，个子高挑、肌肉结实，浑身散发着一种成年人的肉欲和热度，尽管他的脸上还满是稚嫩与无辜，但那种青涩的甜蜜也只是令他更加动摇别人的意志力。

一阵颤栗沿着男人的脊背爬了上去，迫使他放下手里的盘子凑近了对方。

为此康纳递给他一个懵懂的眼神，海尔森用怀抱松松圈住了这个高大的男孩，视线在那饱满诱人的嘴唇和圆润柔和的下颌曲线上徘徊，康纳对他一笑，露出一点细白的牙。男孩的手轻轻搭上父亲的肩膀，像是某种暗示或者鼓励。

“你要亲我吗，父亲？”康纳发出潮湿的气音，海尔森感到一阵头晕目眩。他的手不由自主地从衣服下滑上康纳的腰，男孩双唇微启，脸上笼罩着期待的犹疑，海尔森摸到他腰背上流畅柔软的肌肉轻轻颤抖着，男人慢慢把自己的嘴唇靠过去。康纳的呼吸湿湿热热的，缓慢地眨眼，他的眼睫不很长，也不够卷翘，他不像个轻浮浪荡的男孩——化着浓妆，穿上不得体的衣服到各种地方去。海尔森当然知道康纳是什么样的，他成绩很好、讨人喜欢，健康、开朗而优秀，除了同自己的父亲相爱了，他就是个典型且传统的美国男孩。

但他同自己的父亲相爱了。

海尔森贴上了男孩的嘴唇，只是轻轻的触碰就要离开，但是康纳仰起脸去追逐这个吻。苹果被放在一边，他搂上父亲的脖子，嘴唇热热地贴在一起。海尔森纵容了他的放肆，手掌捂着康纳的腰把他抵在桌沿边，男孩像只小狗一样缠着他粘粘地亲吻，急切地在父亲身上不得章法地磨蹭自己，海尔森暂时还没打算教他张开嘴去学着真正的接吻。

男人在这种孩子气的亲热间心不在焉地抚摸着康纳丰满的大腿和屁股，他知道这个时候其实他该做什么，康纳只穿了一条很软的运动裤，他只要稍稍用力就能把那拽下来，然后他的男孩向他分开腿露出双腿间甜蜜的入口。这是下午两点半，他们可以有整整一下午和一晚上的时间去做那些美妙的事情，把各种快乐都体验一遍，在这里就可以。他的康纳会知道和父亲在一起可以尝到怎样的甜头，做父亲的可以慢慢教会这只小狗如何摇着屁股去讨好他的男人。他们在这里享乐一番之后，他可以抱着这个男孩——像抱着一位新婚的年轻妻子那样——带他去卧室。在康纳光着屁股休息的时候海尔森将给办公室打电话请个长假——也许一个星期？然后继续享用这具年轻的肉体。

康纳发出了一声轻叹，海尔森看向他，正巧撞进他的眼睛里，那里盈满了属于康纳小小的心里全部的迷恋和爱，他发出满足的叹息，在父亲怀抱里轻晃着身体。

“你什么时候才能长大呢？”海尔森吻了一下近在咫尺的嘴唇。

“我已经长大了。”

“不，你没有。你还是个小孩。”

“我才不是，”康纳不服气道，“我马上就十七岁了。”

“哦。”海尔森说，他的表情和语调里有种惯用的讥讽，“了不起。”

“我已经到了可以合法结婚的年纪了，”康纳补充，“你不能无视我的权利——根据婚姻法第——”

海尔森措手不及，刚刚消散在脑后的晦暗妄想此刻如蛇一样攀上他的鼠蹊，他几乎被大男孩无法无天的挑衅击溃。康纳根本不知道自己究竟在说什么，海尔森再了解不过。康纳只是在陈述事实以及炫耀自己——他不该去上那该死的法学课的，他天真愚蠢的小脑瓜总在不该活跃的地方变得格外灵光，男孩右脸颧骨上那道浅浅的疤在他说话时跳动着，他喋喋不休，还恬不知耻、毫无戒心地用大腿碰着他的父亲，海尔森咽了咽。

不、不不，他只是个孩子。

海尔森落在康纳腿根的手掌收紧了，手指陷进那些柔软的肌肉里，康纳扭动了一下，大腿夹在了父亲的腰上。他微微翘起嘴唇亲了亲海尔森的嘴角。

“你想好我今年的生日礼物了吗？”

海尔森勉强收了收自己的妄想：“难道不应该你自己想？我负责掏钱就好。”

“我已经自己想了好几年了，你不能操心一次吗？”

“难道我平时为你操心得还少吗。”海尔森说，于是康纳小心地在他嘴角咬了一口：“你才没有。”

“那你想要什么吗？”

“这不还是问我。”康纳不满，海尔森的小小诡计现在没这么容易忽悠他了，“我什么都不告诉你。”

“真成熟，康纳。”海尔森翻了个白眼，一个湿漉漉的主意像鬼影一样从康纳的屁股底下——从他的手指尖正如饥似渴地占着便宜的地方爬上来，“希望我给你准备的东西你不会不喜欢。”

“你送什么我都会喜欢。”康纳笑呵呵的，他从海尔森的怀里溜走了，留给这个中年男人一堆待洗的盘子，海尔森摇摇头，心里嘀咕着打定主意要让康纳受到教训。

这孩子期待的神秘礼物很快就不是个秘密了，这时离他的生日太近，康纳甚至担心了一下海尔森会不会没有时间去准备——显然海尔森的鬼主意比看起来的多的多。

“我会得到一个惊喜吗？”

“哦，”海尔森小心地把一块手帕折好蒙住儿子的眼睛，“我猜你会很惊喜的。”再不济也会惊吓。

“你给我买了什么？”

“借用你的话：不告诉你。”

“啊——拜托，别这么……哦天啊那是什么？！”

康纳感到自己的小腿磕到什么，接着他坐下了，在卧室的安乐椅上。男孩下意识想去扯遮住视线的布料，但是被海尔森拦住了。

“耐心一点，小东西。”

“你想干嘛，父亲？”他结结巴巴地说，海尔森的手抚摸着他的膝盖，又抚摸起了大腿，那种煽情地触碰让男孩抖了抖，“这好奇怪……”

“嗯，但是你会喜欢的。”

“我对此保留意见。”康纳慢吞吞道，父亲的手开始在他的腿根揉捏，他忍不住小腹发紧，未知的兴奋和紧张让他浑身忽冷忽热地发麻，康纳不适地咕噜了几声。一阵衣料摩擦声传来，海尔森的呼吸突然逼近了他的耳畔。康纳猛地一缩。

“……我现在怀疑你只是想捉弄我，”男孩小声道，父亲在他耳根轻轻一吻，也没能起到什么安抚作用，“你到底是要做什么……”

“你很紧张？”

“没有！我只是……”康纳的狡辩一下子顿住了，海尔森的手正放在他的腿间——那个器官上——轻轻揉弄，男孩的句尾一下子软了下去，“这……”

他脸红了，不知道怎么继续说才好——他、他，在自己父亲的手下硬了。康纳没这方面的经验，但是他认真学了生理课，尽管现在看来并没有什么作用。没有任何教材会教他怎么应付和父亲的亲昵，虽然是他自找的。

“是要……要……”他卡顿了半天不知道究竟该问什么，海尔森准备和他做爱吗？这是他的生日礼物？他现在应该做什么？

“挪一下你的小屁股。”父亲命令道，康纳不情不愿——看起来不情不愿地颤抖着抬起了腰，他的臀尖紧绷着，海尔森解开了他的裤子，并且拉了下去。

“别紧张……你已经在流汗了，而我什么都还没做。”

“我不……”康纳下意识想反对他，但是又咽了回去，只能在阴茎被解放出来的时候小声问询，“你要做……吗……”

海尔森握住了男孩的勃起，微微一笑：“我还以为什么都不懂呢，看来我低估你了，康纳。”

“我上过生理卫生课！”康纳说，在海尔森开始挪动手掌时嘶嘶抽着气软进椅子里，“父亲……啊……”

“你自己撸过管吗，康纳？”

“什么……什么啊……嗯……”

“撸——管！摸你的阴茎！自慰！手淫！”海尔森差点笑起来，“你刚刚还说你学过。”

“我没有！没有！”康纳急了，“我上过课——但是你没说这是自慰——啊！”

他被父亲揉弄阴囊的动作刺激地浑身一紧，差点直接把海尔森踢出去，所幸对方反应极快地按住了他的腿。

“就你这样还想做爱，”父亲毫不客气地嘲笑道，“我还没进去呢——等我真的操你的时候，你岂不是要晕过去了。”

康纳捂着脸已经完全说不出一个字了，他的大腿和屁股都在发抖，海尔森几乎没怎么欺负那个器官，他就敏感地快要高潮了。

“还继续吗？”男人碰了碰儿子翘起的那根，“你应该自己学着做这种事。”

“别说了——”

“我跟你一样大的时候早就会和女孩儿调情了。”海尔森感到这简直是他这一年里最快乐的一天了，这种愉悦非能持续到明年不可。

“你说够了没有！”康纳恼羞成怒地扯下手帕，“你……你……”

海尔森趁机掏出了一个小盒子递给他：“你的生日礼物，不看看吗？”

康纳瞪着他，好像海尔森突然变成了利维坦或者哥斯拉什么的——这个人是怎么在这个时候还跟他谈这个事的？

但那是个包装的挺精致的礼物盒，老肯威式的低调包装，一个小小的盒子。

“这是什么？”康纳最后还是接过了这个，尽量无视自己还硬挺的前段，“戒指？”

“你要是这么想结婚，那也得先进入上议院再说。”

“那这是……哦。”康纳拆开了盒子，他说，脸更红了，“哦。”

“看来你知道这是什么，了不起。”

“……我不是白痴，停止继续讽刺我。”康纳举着盒子——和里面的安全套，手足无措又愤愤不平。

“你也差不多了。十七岁还没碰过自己老二的小狗崽。”海尔森捏出一个在儿子面前晃了晃，“你真的知道这怎么用吗？”

“我当然——”康纳快要咆哮了，“我学过生理课！学——过！”

“哈，我毫不怀疑。”海尔森说，他拆开了一个，“你自己来动。”

“……”

“你总得自己学会做这个的，”父亲耐着性子道，“康纳，你都从来没这么干过吗？”

“……”这孩子只能红着脸摇头了，他从来不在意这些，有的是事情让他去忙，性对他来说可有可无。

“好吧，”海尔森无奈，“难道你就从来没有这方面的需求吗？还是说你总是在用手指玩自己的屁股？”

“什——么？”康纳吓了一跳，“我没有！”

“那你……”

“我……我会听音乐，还有跑步。”他嗫嚅道，忍不住在父亲的视线下夹紧了双腿，“拜托……”

拜托什么？海尔森的下体硬的发痛，这个小东西：“我都不知道你原来是个禁欲主义者。”

“父亲……”汗沿着康纳的脸颊流下来，他痛苦又渴望地看着父亲。

海尔森握住了那一处，大男孩虚脱一样叫出声闭上了眼睛。男人的手有些粗糙，在那个从来没被碰过的器官上肆虐，揉过囊袋又捏着柱身反复摩挲，海尔森的另外一只手摸上了康纳汗湿的大腿，似有若无地触碰着臀肉。他飞快地动作了几下，康纳猛地哆嗦着射了。男孩半张着嘴喘气，满脸羞耻委屈的嫣红，好像刚刚被强迫的处子一样——好像确实是这样的。

海尔森心里的火烧的让他喉咙发苦，康纳却一副不自觉的样子在他面前张着腿高潮了，随意呻吟流水。海尔森敲了敲自己的额角，把那个用过的套子取下来扔掉，控制自己好端端地站起来。康纳还软在椅子里，一副任人为所欲为的可怜样子。

“起来去洗澡。”

“嗯……”这孩子眯着眼睛直哼哼，瞄见海尔森胯下鼓起的一大团，“你……”

“去洗澡。不然我现在操死你。”海尔森逃也似的钻进了自己的浴室，现在也不知道到底是谁自作自受了。他握住自己的阴茎这样想到，欠操的小狗崽。外面传来开门和关门的声音，康纳大概终于拖着他可怜巴巴的腿和小屁股溜走了，这一场乱七八糟的手淫足够他捂着脸发上好几天的小脾气。

看来这个生日礼物并不是很令人满意，做父亲的尴尬地想，好吧，他不擅长这个，如果康纳没给他找这个麻烦……他今天也是要这样干的。来自男孩腿间那股温热撩人的麝香味再次卷上海尔森的大脑，他射了出来。海尔森懊恼地把花洒开大。

往好了想，还有三百六十五天，他的儿子就十八岁了。那安乐椅上湿漉漉的情欲一瞥倏尔又飘进了海尔森的心里，生日快乐，十七岁的康纳。


End file.
